Amor Adolescente
by Lexas
Summary: Ya era tarde en Hinata-sou. El toque de la noche ya había alcanzado todos los que allí estaban. Mientras, ella manifestabase de manera distinta en cada uno. Su toque alcanzaba cada uno distintamente. Algunos demostraban alegría, otros rabia, otros espa


AMOR ADOLESCENTE

Ya era tarde en Hinata-sou. El toque de la noche ya había alcanzado todos los que allí estaban. Mientras, ella manifestabase de manera distinta en cada uno. Su toque alcanzaba cada uno distintamente. Algunos demostraban alegría, otros rabia, otros espanto, otros amistad, otros terquedad, y otros...dollor...

Ya era tarde en Hinata-sou. El toque de la noche manifestabase en cada uno de manera distinta. Algunos, guiados por la sombra de la noche, aventurabanse, otros, curiosos, solamente observaban, buscando aprender más. Algunos, unidos, compartían los beneficios de una pasión, las virtudes de tener alguien al su lado. Y otros...no...

Reclusa en su cuarto, aquella joven quedose allá durante las últimas horas. No tenía coraje de los arrostrar, no conseguía.

De cierto modo, estaba siendo sincera. Algo que siempre fuera: sincera consigo misma, con sus sentimientos. Desde el comienzo, nadie había tenido dudas de sus sentimientos. No era secreto, aunque ella esfuerzase para guardalo, fallando de modo terrible. Sus lágrimas no eran de una chica mimada. No eran de una magulladura. No eran por uno joguete. No eran una demostración de pura "maña".

Uno adagio entre los hombres habla que las mujeres no deben tener vergüenza de llorar. Pues bien, otro adagio entre las mujeres habla que ellas no deben verter sus lágrimas por cualquier cosa.

Sus lágrimas eran por un dollor desmedido...en su corazón.

Todo había acabado. Días, semanas, meses...finalmente él había conseguido lo que quería, entrar en Tóquio U. Uno poderesoso hecho, visto la dificultad del lugar. Empero, él había conseguido otra cosa más: encontrar su prometida.

Y no era ella.

¿Será?... ¿Será que los apasionados?... ¿puedem uno día sentirse solos?... ¿Como yo?

Arrodillada donde estaba, en su frente había la foto de uno rapaz. Toda vez que la encaraba, padecía uno dollor más profundo que las obscuridades de la noche.

Recuerdos, recuerdos. Poco tiempo antes, todo parecía existir para su alegría.

En uno acto de extrema coraje ella levantase y, encarando la foto del rapaz otra vez, habla:

¡Yo...yo amo!... ¡Yo amo usted!

Hablando esto, cae de nuevo en el suelo, pero ahora acostada. No conseguía encarar la foto nuevamente.

Caeda , llorando, sílabas se libertaban de sus labios, apenas para sumir enseguida.

Mi...mi corazón...mira para...usted...

Su llanto continuaba. Estaba allá, caeda, distraída de todo su alrededor.

Sin que perciba, uno rostro acercase de la puerta de su cuarto, y quedase observando em silencio.

Yo confio...en usted...en lá noche más fría...yo... ¡Yo quiero llamarte con mis lágrimas! Yo no preciso...no preciso de promesas...por qué yo tengo...tengo una fuerza preciosa...que recibi...de usted...Keitaro-sempai...

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, la puerta es abierta. El observador ve Shinobu, caeda en el suelo, cubierta de lágrimas.

Lágrimas por él.

Shinobu...

Aquella voz la serenaba, despertandola por entero.

¿kei...Keitaro-sempai?

Keitaro aproximose della, levantandola del suelo y sentandola. Después, cerra la puerta del cuarto, garantindo la reserva necesaria. Sería mejor así.

Ella no soporta muy tiempo, y luego desvía sus ojos. Entonces, cuándo Keitaro toca su rostro, volve a encaralo.

Amparando su rostro por lo mentón, Keitaro enjuga las lágrimas de Shinobu con uno lienzo, para sorpresa della. ¿ Él... importabase?

Sus pensamientos cesaran cuándo él guardo el lienzo.

Shinabu.

¡Keitaro-sempai!

Ella tirase en él, abrazandolo, volvendo a llorar. Él sentía las lágrimas della en su cuello, calientes, como el corazón della, que pulsaba frenético.

Él, entretanto, no tarda a apartala, haciendola controlarse.

Shinobu, yo...nosotros...nosotros tenemos que conversar.

Keitaro-sempai...descúlpame, yo no quería...yo no quería...

Yo quería descúlparme, shinobu. Quería desculparme por no haber sido legal con usted.

Pero...pero usted siempre tratome tan bién, ¡Keitaro-sempai!

No, no és verdad. Usted és quien siempre hace esto. Siempre estuvo acá, ayudandome, apoyandome, y yo, ¿que fue que hive?

P-pero...pero usted.. ¡no necesita!

Quería...yo quería descúlparme por tener magulladote, ¡Shinobu!

Keitaro-sempai...

No puedo...yo no soy merecedor del que usted tiene...lo que quer entregarme. Descúlpame.

P-pero Keitaro-sempai...yo... ¡yo te gusto mucho!

Si, yo oí. Que tonto que fui, no percibindo antes. Descúlpame. Pensé que era solamente uno hermano para usted, pero preocupabame tanto entrar em Tóqui U, que no había prestado atención en lo que sentía, Shinobu. Gomen.

P-pero, Keitaro-sempai... ¡yo amo usted!

En otro momento, Shinobu partiría correndo de allí, com la mano en la boca, por lo que acabara de decir. Pero no ahora. Ahora algo la retenía naquello local, y Keitaro no estaba retenendola.

Ella amabalo. Quería ser su esposa, cuidalo, tener hijos con él. Quería ser la prometida de Keitaro. Ella quería. La vida no era justa. Ni un poco. Había estado allá, ayudando Keitaro-sempai, cuidandole, apoyandole. Siempre que Naru-chan batía en él, estaba allá para cuidarle. Siempre que Motoko atacabale, estaba allá para tratar de sus magullamientos. Siempre que las otras chicas resolbían abusar de su buena voluntad, dandole tareas que dejabanle agotado, allá estaba ella, ayudandole a recuperarse. No, no era justo.

Allá estaba ella, delante a él, con la cabeza baja. Ahora, sus ojos miraban el suelo. Cualquier uno que mirase para ella, en aquello momento, vería una joven de cabeza bajada, sollozando. Sollozando y muy triste, pues sentía un dollor en el corazión...El dollor de perder su grande amor. Era algo que ella no podría suponer.

Yo también amote, Shinobu.

Súbito, algo quiebrose. ¿Ella había oido mismo aquello? Asustada, levanta rápido su cabeza, apenas para notar que Keitaro estaba más próximo de ella, con las manos en sus hombros.

Yo también amote, Shinobu...porque usted entendeme. És la única que entendeme.

K-Keitaro-sempai...

Descúlpame se magulléte. Yo...yo amo mucho outra persona. Ella me gusta por lo que soy, por lo mi modo de ser, más ella no consegue entenderme por completo. Usted si. Descúlpame se dejéte así, magullada.

Keitaro...yo...yo amote...- Y, ahora, estaba un poco más calma, pero casi imperceptible.

Yo no sé. No soy bueno con las palabras, no sé mucho lo que dicer. Solamente puedo pedirte descúlpas por no corresponderte. Pero no quiero que usted quedase así, triste. Yo no merezco sus lágrimas. Guardalas para quien las merece, Shinobu. Se llorar, que sea por alguien que te guste de otro modo, diferente de mí. Alguien que no te mire de lo mismo modo que yo. Que no irá guiarte de lo mismo modo que yo. Prometame.

Parando de llorar, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, ella responde:

Si...Keitaro-sempai....

¿Ve? Ahora, deme una sonrisa, solamente para dejame asegurado.

Ella mirale, más calma, y desabrocha una sonrisa. Estaba delante de Keitaro una niña, más joven que él, a sonreír. Y, en su más sincera opinión, pocas veces había visto algo tan hermoso. Era una sonrisa más bella do que la de su propia amada, mismo en su sueños.

OK. Shinobu, estan todos allá abajo aguardandote. Yo voy bajar, ¿OK?

OK.

Keitaro abre la puerta, sallindo enseguida. Shinobu aún quedase en el suelo.

Aquello que Keitaro había hablado era mucho bonito, pero él no había recordado: Shinobu era una ninã. Y las niñas maduran antes de los niños. Aunque de poca edad...Aunque todos tratarenla como una chiquilla...Aunque esto, Shinobu era más madura que aparentaba. Su tristeza anterior, quiebrada por Keitaro, la impedía de demostrar esto.

Aún había mucho lo que pensar. Había mucho lo que llorar.

Era una niña. Era una moza. Aún sentía una inmensa tristeza en su corazón.

Empezara a creer en lo que Keitaro dice...que ella devía verter sus lágrimas por alguien que las merezca...

Pero, ahora, aún había muy a ser superado. Muy a ser vencido.

Aún había una tristeza en su corazón que no había sallido, y quedaríase allí por muchos días. Algo que solamente palabras no bastarían para olvidar. Algo para acostumbrarse.

Mirar aquellos dos, paseando, almorzando, amandose...Era algo con que ella tendría que convivir, tendría que acostumbrarse, hasta aquello sentimiento extinguirse...un día...

FIN

AUTOR: Lexas

e- mail: joaotjr(arroba) hotmail(ponto)com

TRADUTORA: Márcia F.J.

E-mail: márciafantini1(arroba) 

¡Sea crítico! Quiero que hablame su opinión.

Su opinión es muy importante. Es uno ingrediente que, añadido al mí mente, hace mí imaginación crecer de modo explosivo.


End file.
